


Frostiron with stars and stripes

by Des_writer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_writer/pseuds/Des_writer
Summary: Tony is left to his own devices, and Loki decides to have some fun.Possible one shot.#stony #frostiron





	Frostiron with stars and stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more, I have some ideas but not sure if I want to continue off this one <3

Tony Stark was a very rich man, Tony Stark was also a very bored man at present. All of his marks were sitting on his bench, he needed a break and a whiskey, so he had idly taken the elevator up ninety three stories to his main floor, grabbed a clean short glass, poured himself a stiff drink of very expensive alcohol, and sat down with a light thud on his very expensive sofa. 

 

“What to do?, what to do?” he pondered with a sigh, brown eyes glancing around the room to find absolutely nothing that sparked his interest, nothing but the grey walls staring back at him.  
“You could do me, man of Iron” a smooth voiced reply came from the back of Tony’s neck, and all hair stood on end.  
“That’s flattering, really it is, but seeing as you’ve attempted to kill me once, or thirteen times, I’m just not sure... if I... can trust you” He faltered mockingly on the last four words, accompanied but a feigned rolling of his eyes.  
“You jest, but I was being quite serious” Tony didn’t know how to play this off, he could chuckle, but he heard very well that the “god” was not joking.  
“Look, that’s great and all, but you aren’t my type sweetheart” He heard an odd sound, but he didn’t dare turn to look.  
“Am I your type now Tony?” Peppers voice purred as breathe grazed his earlobe, Tony glanced to see his girlfriend's face beside him, but he did nothing but smirk  
“Come on princess surely you could do better than that, would a foxy blonde be too much to ask for.” A new illusion came as quickly as the redhead had gone, in her place leaned the Captain, all blue and stars  
“Better?” Tony’s pants grew a little too tight, like they always did when Mr. Patriot was about, he tried to play off his sudden attraction.  
“Really? Steve? you think he’s more my type?” the trickster god though even without his powers of acute deduction could tell that this was exactly Tony Starks type.  
“Well I suppose he is blonde, but I doubt he could match me in wits.” Steve’s lips pursed into a small pout.  
It was strange, Tony knew who this imposter was, he was an immortal, and conjurer of tricks, but that face, was one he had thought of many times. He glanced to the side, and found Steve's figure shifting to his side of the leather sofa. He coughed a little and decided to comment.  
“Well if you were as full of as much wit as you say you are Reindeer games, you would leave me in peace to finish my whiskey” Steve huffed and gently straddled tony’s legs. Stark was covered in nothing but his sweats, it was late and pepper was at her sister's, Loki must have known and taken this chance to strike. “Look if you’re going to kill me, do it already” another laugh emanated from Steve's chest it was too much like his “alone time” dreams and Tony’s breath caught and became shallow.  
“Tony I don’t want to kill you, I want to fuck you. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted”  
“Cut it out!” Steve's hands had been brushing the engineer’s chest for half the conversation. Tony picked up the blonde's hands with his own and pushed back. “Just because you look like that, doesn’t change the fact I know who you are.” he almost growled.  
“Anger, oh my, I like it” and without another word those plump lips of Steve Rogers, were pressed against Tony’s. Stark hesitated for a moment, but then slowly forgot who’s mind lay behind the facade.  


He pushed back, stubble grazing soft skin, both fighting for whom was kissing whom. With an animalistic growl Tony trapped Steve’s lip under his teeth, and a chuckle resonated between their chests. Loki couldn’t help it, Tony had given into his urges, he would have been ashamed if this hadn’t been what he wanted. Whenever the billionaire would see that Captain, the patriot, the good soldier, he wouldn’t be able to help himself think of this,and right now it wasn’t just a dream.  
The laughter seemed to annoy Tony though, as he used his strength and moved Steve's body underneath him, flipping him onto the sofa his chocolate bambi eyes pinned to Steve's baby blues. Restraining his wrists, under his own work hands, Tony traced Steve’s neck line with bruised lips, biting, sucking, licking making the warm body under his wriggle a bit, he released the pressure just a little too much and Loki took his chance. Rolling their bodies onto the floor Loki pinned the rough looking man onto the black shag. Running his tongue along Tony’s jaw line just below the stubble and back to the now swollen lips. He bit hard, drawing blood and Tony couldn’t help but want to attack, but the body on top had Steve’s unbelievable strength which was an even bigger turn on.  
“This is what you like man of iron, big men to keep you at bay? If I had known that earlier I would have controlled the captain instead of the assassin.”  
“Stop talking would ya, you’re ruining this for me” A smirk that seemed all too out of place on that angelic face spread across his lips.  
“As you wish


End file.
